Crimson Sunrise: Book 1 In The Beginning
by outlawoftorn
Summary: A series about a gang of friends and their good and bad times. Kev gains a powerful ally, and some enemys. Book 1 finished. Layout fixed. Please R
1. The Arrival

Chapter 1: The Arrival  
  
Sam Portnoy spun the tires on his black Grand Prix as he pulled out of the driveway of his country home, and started to school. Today was the first day of school, and the first day of his Junior year at Townsend High. He was somewhat looking forward to the day after three months of nothing but time to blow.  
  
He ran a hand through his black hair and sighed, remembering all the times he and his girlfriend Chloe Grace had spent. The red headed beauty was Sam's first girlfriend in over 5 months. Even though she was hot, popular, and a virgin, he liked her for her personality. The two had known each other for over a year, and Sam always had a thing for her. They finally decided to give the other a shot. On June 25, they hooked up after a picnic on the mountain tops.  
  
Sam had a lot of influence in the county, mainly because he bootlegged stuff. Music, movies, specialty items. He made a decent killing at that, selling the goods at half-price, he made a 30 percent profit on everything he sold. He was also in a local band, known as Stranglehold (after an old Ted Nugent song). He worked hard, played harder, and relaxed on most Sundays. If you fucked him over, he'd ruin you.  
  
"Hey Sam, where you at?" The CB in the floorboard crackled. Sam recognized the voice as his friend Mike's.  
  
"I'm at the mouth the hollar, about 5 miles from THS. Where you at?"  
  
"About 3 miles behind you hoss. Stop by Dusty's man, alright?"  
  
"Sure, over."  
  
Mike was talking about Dusty's Quick Stop, the only store near the school. Most of the time, Sam and his friends would stop and grab a biscuit and a cold Pepsi. Sometimes they sit and talk for a few minutes. It was a nice little place.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What'd say stonce?" Mike asked as he walked toward Sam.  
  
"I say get ready for another day of bullshit and big titties."  
  
Mike chuckled, and shook Sam's hand. Mike liked Sam, cause he was a tough, honest, yet humorous son of a bitch.  
  
Mike was tailback for the Townsend Mustangs. This would be his final year as a football player, and he planned to make the most of it. Mike also played paintball with his friends on the weekends. It helped to keep his ass in shape, as he once put it.  
  
"You fucked ole Kristy yet?" Sam asked. Kristy was a Latin chick who had moved to Townsend a year ago. She graduated in May, and was currently attending the local community college. She was pretty hot, and the fact she was a virgin made most any guy want a night in bed with her.  
  
"Hell no man." Mike replied, opening the store doors.  
  
"I'd hurry up, James Stacy is hitting up on her from what I've been told."  
  
"I'd beat that fucker down."  
  
"You might have to."  
  
The two ordered up a sausage biscuit and grabbed a Pepsi.   
  
"I'm telling ya man, this cockblocking shit is killing me." Mike said.  
  
"I know what ya mean man, I had to tell some jock asshole from Brant hit up on Chloe. When he saw me he backed down pretty quick. He knew who I was"  
  
Brant was Townsend's rivals in every sport. The Friday night rivalry between the two went from sportsmanship and honor on the field to some empty forties and short tempers at the local pizza joint. No matter what, you could guarantee a good fight after a Brant-Townsend game.  
  
The two returned to their cars and headed off for THS.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Five minutes later, the two pulled into the student parking lot of THS. The school was so damn cheep, they couldn't afford to pave the parking lot. At three o'clock, it was a 'dodge and go' to get pass the potholes and cars to the road.  
  
Sam and Dave made light chatter for awhile, until Skylar Ward walked up.  
  
Skylar was indeed one of the sexiest chicks in THS. She teased the hell out of most men with her large breasts, full, red lips, and small, muscular ass.  
  
"Hey Sam." Skylar said, hugging him, running her hands down his back.  
  
"I wouldn't do that." Sam said. He knew Skylar, she always loved to get a feel of his ass when she could.  
  
"Why?" she asked, somewhat shocked.  
  
"I'm taken, sorry." and he smiled.  
  
"Oh, your too straight." she giggled.  
  
Sam smiled, then asked, "You still having dreams about Steve?"  
  
"Yeah, I miss him so much." Steve was one of Sky's best friends. He had died in a tragic car wreck in March. Sam remembered those rough three days. A lot of tears had been shed, and a lot of soul spilled onto the church floor. It was a discouraging time for all.  
  
"I understand, I miss him too." Sam said, hugging Sky.  
  
"Thanks. By the way, who's the new guy?" Sky asked.  
  
"What new guy?" Sam asked.  
  
Sky motioned toward a tall, black headed guy walking down the hallway.  
  
"Well, well, well, we got new blood." Mike said. 


	2. Know your contemporary ally

Chapter 2: Know your contemporary ally  
  
"He moved here two days ago, I seen him as he was walking in." Sky said  
  
"What's he like Sam?"  
  
Sam studied the youth for a moment, then said, "Likes rock, punk rock. Minor rap fan, plays some sport. And judging by the calluses on his hands, he either plays an instrument, or jacks off a lot."  
  
The other two laughed. Sam stopped the guy.  
  
"What's your name?"Sam asked.  
  
"Jack, as in 'go jack yourself off'." The guy replied  
  
Sam chuckled, "I don't need to, I got the real thing."  
  
The guy replied, "Your mother doesn't count."  
  
"No, but your mom does."  
  
The guy hesitated for a moment, then smiled. "Kevin, Kevin Allan."  
  
"Sam Portnoy." the two shook hands.  
  
Introductions were passed, then Sam led Kev through the halls of Townsend High.  
  
"Where ya from?" Sam asked.  
  
"Around Atlanta. My mother got a job here as manager of Horehound Foods. Better pay."  
  
"I see. Ever lived in a small town before?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You should get to like it here. It's peaceful, quiet, somewhat private."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"If something leaks out, then everyone finds out about it. If you, say, fuck the hottest chick here, 24 hours later, damn near every person in the school will find out about it. So, if you have secrets, keep them to yourself."  
  
"Thanks for the info."  
  
"No prob, any siblings?"  
  
"A sister, two years younger."  
  
"Sophomore?"  
  
"Junior."  
  
"I take it you play an instrument?"  
  
"Guitar and keyboard. My sis plays drums."  
  
Sam chuckled, "Odd."  
  
"You play?"  
  
"Yes, guitar. I also sing."  
  
"No shit, you got a band?"  
  
"Yes, called Stranglehold."  
  
"Nice, speaking of nice, that chick back there. Who is she?"  
  
"Sky, she is nice man."  
  
"I'd like to have her. She a virgin?"  
  
"No, I took her cherry three years ago."  
  
Kev laughed, Sam harden his look a bit.  
  
"I'd still like to have her. She's fine."  
  
"You can try man. Just be yourself."  
  
"Ok."  
  
The two stopped by a trophy case. It was full, awards for football, basketball, baseball, and academics. Kev noticed Sam's picture and a plaque for his football achievements.  
  
"You were on the gridiron?"  
  
"Only a year. I'm a legend, most yards rushing in a season and career, most touchdowns, and most punt and kick returns for a touchdown."  
  
"Damn, what happened?"  
  
"First season game last year. Us against Brant. I take a run down the middle, for the TD. I jump and land. Touchdown. Two guys come down on my right kneecap. Shatters it. In a cast for 3 months. 7 surgeries later, in March, I'm cleared to play sports again. By that time, I've decided to give up on it. My leg still hurts like FUUCK from time to time."  
  
"Damn dude. Sorry if I pissed ya off back there"  
  
"It's ok. I prefer a good exchange of insults now and then."  
  
The bell rung. Everyone started to their homeroom.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sam took a seat in Jack Thorne's Biology and Physics room. Thorne was his favorite teacher, and he was glad to have him as his homeroom and physics teacher this year.   
  
"Welcome back, y'all." Thorne said as he walked through the door.  
  
Jack Thorne was about 60 years old, with lightly graying hair and fine rimmed, square glasses. A former high school football player, Thorne had never lost his physical health. On most Fridays, you could see him arm-wrestling the football players in his class. Most of the time, he won. His lively personality, coupled with his "straight and fat free" way of teaching, earned him the respect of students and Most Popular teacher award year after year.  
  
"Alright," Thorne said, glancing up from a roll call sheet, "looks like your all here, except for a Kevin Allan."  
  
At that moment, Kev walked in.  
  
"You Kevin Allan?" Thorne asked.  
  
Kev nodded.  
  
"Alright, take a seat Kev."  
  
Kev sat behind Sam.  
  
"Ok, I'm gonna pass out your schedules and book contracts. Contracts back by Wednesday. We play Woodside Friday at home."  
  
Kev looked at his schedule. Algebra 2, English 11, Government, and Physics.  
  
"Same schedule." Sam said, looking over at Kev.  
  
"Is that good or bad?" Kev asked.  
  
"You'll find out." Sam responded.  
  
The intercom buzzed, and the voice of guidance counselor Stacy Levine announced, "At the sound of the bell, students will report to their first block class." 


	3. Little Earthquakes

Chapter 3: Little Earthquakes  
  
Sam, Kev, and some of Sam's friends sat at the back table in the cafeteria, going on and on about their summer break, among other things.  
  
"Have ya cut ya woman yet Sam?" Chris, one of Mike's friends, asked.  
  
"Well, you know how it is." Sam replied, meaning no is so many words.  
  
"Buddy, tear into that." Chris said.  
  
"You've been after Sarah Alice for months now, you getting any closer?" Sam asked.  
  
"Why no. Moses couldn't part her legs."  
  
Everyone died laughing.  
  
Kevin waved a girl over, and then said, "Guys, meet my sister Terri."  
  
Terri was a petite, nimble blonde with a muscular body and large breasts. In short, a heartthrob. After some catcalls and whistles from the guys, to push Kev's buttons, they introduced themselves to her. She left, and the guys started to talk about her.  
  
"Boys, that's got a nice ass, doesn't it?" Mike announced.  
  
"You see them titties? You could get lost in them." Sean, another of Mike's friends, whispered.  
  
"I'd hit that in a heartbeat." Chris said.  
  
They glanced down at Kev, a small look of anger on his face.  
  
Sam turned to him, "Kev, don't get mad, man. It's ok, better they try to hit up on her than some of the other things that walk the halls."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The final bell had rung and the students began to pile out toward the buses and cars for the departure home. Sky, Kev, and Sam walked down the lower hall toward the back stairwell. Sky needed to stop by her locker. At the bottom of the stairs, Kev turned and noticed four guys had his sister Terri surrounded, grabbing and reaching at her.  
  
"Wait in the lobby." Sam told Sky. She knew what it meant, and headed off.  
  
Kev was ready to kill these guys, but Sam held him back.  
  
"The Harding brothers. Don't fuck with them they will cut you open."  
  
Kev broke loose and pushed one of them, Al, up against the wall, telling him to back off his sister.  
  
The other three were ready to pounce when Sam broke up Kev and Al.  
  
"Calm down. If you two are gonna fight, we're gonna do it right." Sam announced as the two stared each other down.   
  
Sam looked at Terri, "Leave." She bolted down the hallway.   
  
Sam returned his gaze to the Harding gang, and Kev, "Alright, the boy's locker room is open. He fights there. I'll follow Kev and Al in, to make sure neither one jumps the gun. Al, pick someone to watch me, to even it out. Whoever you pick doesn't jump in, or I jump on him. The other two brothers are locked outside."  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement. Five minutes later Sam, Kev, Al and his brother Andrew were in the boys locker room. The locker room wasn't too large. The lockers were wood, and horizontal. Each like a stall in a bathroom. The door was locked, and the fight was ready to begin.  
  
"Lets go you mother-fucker! No one interrupts me when I'm ready to get a piece of ass." Al said, becking Kev on.  
  
"Not when the piece of ass is my sister, you faggot."  
  
"After I kick your ass, I'm gonna fuck her and your damn mother."  
  
Sam knew Al's fight plan, piss 'em off, and make them make the first move, when he would block or dodge. Sam wished Kev didn't fall for that.  
  
"She doesn't fuck faggots who don't have a set of nuts."  
  
Kev had hit the cord. Al hated being told he didn't have a set of nuts. He swung at Kev. Kev ducked, and hit Al with a rib shot. Then another rib shot, then another. He rose and decked Al between the eyes, then again, then again. He kicked him square in the gut, which knocked the wind out of him. He grabbed Al, and threw into the wall of a locker. He grabbed his head and banged it against the wall until blood appeared. He kicked his leg out from under him, and Al hit the floor like a hooker hitting the bed.  
  
Andrew ran at Kev, pushing him into a locker, and laying kidney shots into him. Sam grabbed Andrew and pulled him from Kev, punching him right in the gut.  
  
"No cheating!" Sam shouted, throwing him against the wall.  
  
Andrew backed down, slinking to the floor. Kev kicked Al in the ribs, then in the head.  
  
"Stay away from her!" Kev shouted.  
  
Sam picked Andrew up, "Say your sorry for jumping onto him."  
  
Andrew whimpered, "Sorry man."  
  
Kev and Sam opened the door, and walked on out. They meet up with Sky and Terri in the lobby.  
  
"Who won?" Sky asked.  
  
"Kev did, kicked his ass." Sam replied, then let Kev tell them the story.  
  
In the student parking lot, Kev asked Sam, "How are we getting home, I missed my bus."  
  
"I'll take ya home. Don't worry, you've just gained a new ally. If you need something, call me. This could be the start of a great friendship." Sam said, shaking his hand.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Sky walked over, and grabbed Kev by the arm. She led him off to the side.  
  
"I like a man that fights for his women. Sam said you had a thing for me. How about I stop by later and help you lick your wounds." she said, licking her lips.  
  
"I think I'd like that." he replied, and he embraced her.  
  
They kissed, swam against the others eyes, and kissed again. He got a handful of her ass.  
  
"Nice, very nice." he said.  
  
Sam smiled. It was nice to see that Kev had found a good woman, and he now had a reputation at THS. One that hold with him for a long time.  
  
Continued in Book 2: Runnin' With the Outlaws 


End file.
